The monkey's return
by Nikthemarine
Summary: I'm bad at summaries


A/N: I'll put Marcus's past in the second chapter. Please come up the name for Issei and Marcus Fused and special attack in the comments. And sorry for the rewrite

?: What do you want Azazel? This better be important?!

Azazel: I understand that you're taking time off, but can You retrive my Daughters. She has gotten false order from Kokabiel. You still owe me a favor.

Marcus: Fine. What do you want me to do after I retrive them?

Azazel: What ever you want with them, given that they have a huge crush on you.

Marcus: Consider it done and thanks for getting me into Kuoh. I'll call you when its done.

Marcus hangs up the phone while looking at the time.

Marcus: Shit! I'm going to be late!

10 minutes later.

Marcus: Sorry I'm late Miss..

?: Sona Shitori.

Marcus: Thanks Ms. Shitori, may I have my schedule and class please.

Sona( In head): There's something special about him. Could it be that he has a sacred gear?

Sona: Here you go and your in 2-A. Have a nice day.

Marcus: Thanks and have a nice day to you. As he heads to 2-A.

5 minutes later

Teacher: Good morning everyone, Today we have a transfer student from the United States. You may come in now

Marcus: Hello I'm Marcus Lovett, I like music, fighting and History. A Hand raises.

?: A you a pervert? Are you single?

Marcus: I'm not a pervert and yes i'm single. But i'm not looking for a girlfriend at the moment.

Teacher: Ok Marcus can sit next to Hyoudou over there.

Marcus: Yes sir.

Time skip to after school.

Marcus: Raynare and her team took the old church as their base. Better getting my GI. Marcus's Gi looks Goku's T.O.P Gi.

Meanwhile at the Occult Research club.

?: You're forbidden from save her.

Issei: Fine I'll just do it on my own then.

?: The pawn can promote in said enemy base like the church.

Back to Marcus.

Marcus: Here goes nothing. As he kicks the door down

?: Oh You're early Devil-kun.

Marcus: I'm not a Devil you idiot. I'm a Saiyan. I'm only here for the fallen.

?: Sorry But you have to get past me fir.. As he was launched out the church.

Marcus: They're not up here. Better check the lower levels.

?: Freed? Freed where the hell are you? Marcus-kun? What are you doing here.

Marcus: Long Time no see Ray, How are you doing? I here retrive you guys because your orders were false. Where's the rest of your team?

Raynare: In the forest, waiting for the devils.

Marcus: Recall Them please and pack up. As the 3 three devil rush into the door.

Issei: Where's Asia? Where are you holding her?! Marcus what you doing here? Get away from Her!

Marcus: I'm only for Raynare and her team. Asia's downstairs to the left.

?: So your allied the fallen, Therefor we must kill you.

Marcus: I just owe Azazel a favor and not I'm allied with any faction.

?: Why should we trust you!

Marcus: Because Sirzechs would be very angry if you attack me, also I have never lied in my life.

?: You smell like a monkey youkai?

Marcus just sighs and states: I'm not a youkai because if the supernatural exists so do aliens. I'm just a low class Saiyan.

?: How many of you are there.

Marcus: I'm the last one after it was destroyed.

?: I'm sorry for you loss.

Marcus: Its ok. So what's you names then?

?: I'm Kiba and she's Koneko.

Marcus: Call your master to call off the attack.

Koneko: Sorry we can't reach her.

Marcus: I'll just Instant Transmission. As he puts 2 fingers to his forehead.

At the other Fallen's location as Marcus appears

Marcus: Yo Kala, millet. I came to retrive you guys. Oh Hi Ms. Gremory, How's your brother doing?

Rias: Don't interfer and how do you know my name?!

Marcus: So Sirzech's didn't tell you about me. If you want more info, just call this #.

Marcus reappears behind Kala and millet and Use Instant Transmission to Azazel's office. To be continued.

A/N DXD's power will be increased by the Goku Black arc. This is Universe 13, and Universe 7 will come in later. Spoiler Universe's 13 & 7 will fuse during the fight with Loki. My Goal in this story to get past 1 million words and 100 chapters "Until we meet again" Goku at the end of GT.


End file.
